Pedo?
by Fanlady
Summary: Keputusan Kaizo untuk membelikan es krim untuk Halilintar, ternyata berakhir buruk. /"SAYA BUKAN PEDOFIL!"/ "Pedofil, takkan pernah mengaku pedofil."/AU.


" **Pedo?"**

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Warnings : AU, elemental!siblings, mahasiswa!Kaizo, balita!HaliTau, humor receh, definitely OOC.

A/N : Sebenarnya ini dare iseng di FB, tapi karena jadinya lumayan buat dipublish di sini, jadi ya publish aja /plak. Yang pernah baca fanfikku yang judulnya "Babysit", bisa anggap ini side storynya. Tapi dianggap cerita sendiri juga bisa kok. Selamat membaca~

.

.

.

"Kak Ijooooo, mau es kliiimmm!"

Kaizo menghela napas lelah. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam Taufan terus merengek hal yang sama tanpa henti. Padahal jawaban yang diberikan Kaizo juga tetap sama,

"Tidak boleh, Taufan. Kamu 'kan lagi pilek. Nanti kalau pileknya tambah parah, gimana?" ucap Kaizo penuh kesabaran.

"Upan nggak pilek, kok! Upan udah cembuh, tauuuk! _**Hatchu**_!" Taufan kemudian bersin-bersin, dan mengelap ingus dengan lengan bajunya sambil nyengir.

"Pokoknya nggak boleh. Sampai kamu benar-benar sembuh, nggak boleh makan es krim dulu," Kaizo berujar datar.

"Huweeee! Kak Ijo jaaaatt! Nanti Upan ngaduin ke mama, lho!" ancam Taufan.

"Ngaduin aja sana," balas Kaizo tak acuh.

"HUWEEE! MAMAAAAA!"

Taufan menangis berguling-guling di karpet, sementara Kaizo hajya mendesah malas dan kembali fokus dengan ponsel di tangannya.

"Kak Ijo, kak Ijo," Halilintar menarik-narik kaus Kaizo. "Beliin es klim buat Hali aja, dong. Hali 'kan gak pilek kayak Upan."

"Nggak boleh. Nanti kalau Hali beli, Taufan juga pasti minta."

"Kalau Upan minta, nanti bial Hali gebukin dia campe kapok! Kayak yang di tipi itu, lho ... "

Kaizo meringis. Dalam hati ia mencatat untuk memberitahu Yaya agar lebih mengawasi tontonan anak-anaknya.

"Ya udah," ucap Kaizo akhirnya. "Kita beli es krim. Tapi cuma buat Hali, Upan beli yang lain aja, ya?"

"Tapi Upan mau es klim jugaaa!" Taufan merengek.

"Nanti kalau udah sembuh pileknya, kak Ijo beliin es krim yang banyak deh buat Upan. Tapi sekarang nggak boleh dulu, oke?" Kaizo mencoba membujuk bocah kecil itu.

"Benel, ya? Janji?"

"Iya, janji."

Setelah perdebatan kecil itu selesai, sepuluh menit kemudian Kaizo dan kedua bocah kembar itu akhirnya tiba di gerai es krim tak jauh dari rumah mereka.

"Hali mau yang tobeli!" Halilintar melompat-lompat di sebelah Kaizo, menunjuk es krim yang diinginkannya.

"Iiihh, kok yang tobeli, cih? Yang panila, dong. Upan cuka panila!" protes Taufan.

"Cuka-cuka Hali, dong. 'kan es klimnya buat Hali, bukan buat Upan! Weeek!" Hali menjulurkan lidah mengejek, sementara Taufan hanya bisa cemberut.

"Udah, jangan berantem lagi," sela Kaizo. Ia menoleh pada sang penjual es krim, yang kebetulan adalah junior di kampusnya. "Probe, yang rasa stroberi satu."

"Oke,sebentar ya," Probe menyahut ceria. Sementara ia menyiapkan satu _scoop_ es krim stroberi, Probe diam-diam melirik Kaizo dan kedua anak kembar di sebelahnya. "Eh, aku nggak nyangka, lho, ternyata kak Kaizo udah punya anak. Udah pada gede lagi. Nikahnya kapan, kak?" tanya Probe dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Mereka bukan anak-anakku!" Kaizo memprotes jengkel.

"Ah, nggak usah malu, kak. Sekarang memang lagi zamannya nikah muda, kok! Aku juga pengen, sih... Sayangnya nggak ada yang mau, hiks ..." Probe malah curhat dadakan.

"Terserah kau sajalah mau bilang apa," Kaizo berkata pasrah, sudah terlalu malas untuk berdebat.

"Ini es krimnya," Probe menyerahkan satu _scone_ es krim pada Kaizo, yang kemudian diberikan Kaizo pada Halilintar. "Nih, es krimnya. Makannya jangan sampai belepotan, ya."

" Okeee!" Halilintar menerima es krimnya riang, diiringi tatapan sebal sekaligus iri dari Taufan.

"Duh, Kak Kaizo yang selalu bersikap _cool_ di kampus ternyata adalah ayah yang sayang anak, ya," Probe mengusap air mata haru.

Kaizo memutar bola mata malas dan menyerahkan uang untuk membayar, lalu bergegas pergi sebelum Probe merecokinya lagi.

Belum sempat Kaizo membawa anak-anak asuhnya pergi untuk membelikan sesuatu yang lain buat Taufan, seseorang menepuk bahunya, membuat Kaizo reflek menoleh.

"Hei, anak muda! Mau kau bawa pergi ke mana anak-anak murid kebenaran?!"

"Hah?" Kaizo menatap tak mengerti sosok pria paruh baya dengan kostum _superhero_ ketat berwarna biru, lengkap dengan topeng merah menyala di sekeliling matanya, juga jubah yang melambai tertiup angin di balik bahunya.

"Papa Jola!" Halilintar dan Taufan serentak berseru antusias.

"Kalian kenal orang ini?" tanya Kaizo heran.

"Hu um!" Taufan mengangguk-angguk. "Ini Papa Jola, gulu di cekolah yang—"

"Jangan beritahu identitas kebenaran, wahai anak muridku!" sela Papa Zola. "Kebenaran tidak boleh sembarangan membuka identitas pada pelaku kejahatan!"

"Siapa yang pelaku kejahatan?" Kaizo semakin bingung denga ucapan makhluk ajaib di hadapannya ini.

"Tentu saja kau, lah! Siapa lagi?" Papa Zola menunjuk Kaizo dramatis. "Papa sudah bisa menebak tujuan jahatmu. Kau pasti mau menculik anak-anak murid kebenaran yang masih polos lagikan suci ini, dan melakukan tindakan asusila pada mereka, 'kan? Mengakulah wahai pedofil durjana!"

" _What_ —" Kaizo berusaha mencerna kata-kata Papa Zola. "SAYA BUKAN PEDOFIL!"

"Pedofil, takkan pernah mengaku pedofil." Papa Zola berlagak dengan menggunakan pose aneh, yang justru membuat Kaizo semakin kebingungan sekaligus kesal.

"Dengar, ya, tuan _superhero_ kesasar, saya ini bukan—"

"Sssshhhhh!" Papa Zola membungkam protes Kaizo dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala disertai ekspresi menyebalkan di wajahnya. Pria paruh baya itu lalu berpaling pada Probe, yang masih berdiri di gerai es krimnya menyaksikan mereka dengan mukut ternganga. "Hei, kau penjual es krim kebenaran, telepon polisi, cepat! Laporkan pada mereka di sini ada pedofil yang mau menculik anak-anak murid kebenaran!"

"Si-siap, papa zola!" Probe mengangguk takut-takut.

"Probe, tunggu! Jangan telepon polisi, aku bukan pedofil!" Kaizo berseru panik.

"Kak Kaizo, tak kusangka ternyata kak Kaizo tega berbuat asusila pada anak-anak sendiri. Padahal selama ini kak Kaizo adalah senior yabg kukagumi. Aku kecewa, kak, aku kecewa!"

"WOI! DIBILANGIN MEREKA BUKAN ANAK-ANAKKU, TAU! DAN AKU TIDAK PERNAH BERBUAT ASUSILA PADA SIAPAPUN!"

Kaizo mencak-mencak. Papa Zola menggelengkan kepala berulang kali seraya bergumam, _'is, is, is, tak patut..._ '. Probe terisak kecewa menyadari sosok yang dikagumi ternyata berbeda dari apa yang dibayangkannya. Sementara dua bocah yang menjadi sumber permasalahan, hanya menatap bingung orang-orang dewasa yang tengah berdebat itu.

"Meleka ngomongin apa, cih?" tanya Halilintar bingung.

"Entah. Upan juga gak tau," Taufan menggeleng, sama bingungnya. Ia lalu melirik es krim di tangan Halilintar yang mulai meleleh. "Kak Hali, bagi cikit es klimnya boleh, ya?"

"...nggak."

"Peyiitttt!"

.

.

.

Finish

A/N :

Makasih banyak untuk yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca! Jangan lupa reviewnya~


End file.
